A Straight Edge Family
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: What if CM Punk had defeated Rey Mysterio at Over The Limit 2010 and forced the Master Of The 619 to join the Straight Edge Society? What would this mean for the future of the WWE? This controversial and edgy story explores just that! Hope you all enjoy it! Punk/Serena!
1. Straight Edge Family

_A/N: Hey guys, White here once more. This one stars the SES in a major AU setup of 2010. What if CM Punk had beaten Rey Mysterio and succeeded in making him join the SES? This story explores it. Enjoy guys!_

The match between Rey Mysterio and CM Punk at Over The Limit was close. Rey Mysterio was on his feet and CM Punk was on the canvas and the masked superstar was by the ropes with a little smirk on his face, all CM Punk had to do was stand up and it would be time for the 619 in front of the cheering crowd.

Suddenly the lights in the arena went out..

The WWE audience was shocked as the lights went out. Nobody could see what was going on in the ring but they could certainly hear the grunts and sounds of combat in the squared circle, as if there was a hidden brawl taking place.

"This is for my Savior Rey! Spearena!" She yelled, connecting with a powerful spear.

The people heard Serena's voice, drawing jeers from the crowd. But the referee couldn't see a thing. He was just getting back to his feet after getting knocked down by a misfired missle dropkick by Rey Mysterio.

The lights slowly came back on..

The fans booed throughout the arena. They knew the Straightedge Society stormed the ring and beat down an unsuspecting Rey Mysterio but the referee didn't see a thing.

"Get outta here, get outta the ring, if the ref catches you all, I'm screwed!" Punk yelled, knowing the stipulation.

The hooded superstar and Luke Gallows obeyed, fleeing from the ring and back up through the crowd, Serena on the other hand took advantage of the fact that the ref was struggling to get to his hands as she gave Punk a passionate hug and kiss.

Punk blushed, giving her a chaste kiss. "Go on Serena, get to the back, we'll talk later."

Serena barely heard Punk over the jeers of the WWE crowd but she left the ring and scrambled up the ramp to join up with Luke and the hidden superstar.

Punk waved towards the back. He knew that if the ref saw them even on the ramp, he'd lose.

Serena, Luke Gallows, and the hidden superstar retreated to the backstage and with good timing as the referee just got to his feet at this time.

"This is ridiculous! Punk should be disqualified!" King yelled.

"The Straightedge Society were out here but the referee didn't see them!" Cole said as CM Punk smirked, turning around to see Rey Mysterio, struggling to get to his feet.

Punk had a diabolical smirk on his face as he lifted Rey on his shoulders for the GTS, hitting it square on. "**GTS CONNECTING! GTS CONNECTING!**" Cole yelled as the crowd counted a loud 1,2,3. "**OH MY GOD!**" Cole exclaimed in despair.

"The winner of the match, **CM PUNK!**" Justin Roberts announced, his voice nearly drowned out by the boos of the fans in the Joe Louis arena in Detroit.

"This can't be..but that means.." King started, in disbelief.

"Rey Mysterio is going to join the Straight Edge Society," Striker said with a smile on his face, you could hear the controlled happiness in his voice.

"But Matt, Punk cheated!" King protested.

"But the referee didn't see it," Striker noted, "And if the referee doesn't see it, then it's not illegal."

"Unfortunately, Matt's right King." Cole sighed, his heart ached for Rey as he watched the Master of the 619 dejectedly leave the ring as Punk celebrated.

"This is one of the saddest days in the history of WWE," King said, crestfallen as Punk celebrated in front of the Detroit crowd..

"I know King..I can only imagine how Rey's kids must feel.." Cole murmured.

"Rey's wife and children must be as saddened and upset as the WWE universe," King said, sadness in his voice.

Punk stood by the barber's chair with a smirk, caressing his long black hair with a smile and motioning with his finger while mouthing, "I won! I won!"

Serena meanwhile backstage was giddy with glee. "He did it Luke, he did it!" She giggled happily.

Luke gave her a friendly hug, "A win for Punk is a win for the society, I can't wait to greet Rey." The big man smiled.

Serena grinned coldly. "Yes...through Rey, the Straight Edge Society will become the most powerful and influential group in WWE history." She sighed happily. "Punk is such an angel..don't tell him..but I just love everything about Phil Brooks.."

Luke chuckled, "Okay Serena, I won't tell him." The big man smiled.

"Isn't he just wonderful?" Serena giggled.

"Well he did change my life, clean me up from drugs and alcohol, and made me better, so yeah," Luke nodded and smiled.

Serena's smile seemed to light up the room as Punk came in. "Punk!" She giggled, running to him in joy.

Punk hugged Serena happily, a smile on his face, "I won, _we_ won tonight, all of us."

"Don't scare me like that again Punk! You had me worried sick!" She admonished.

"That's what I get for underestimating Rey," Punk admitted, "Thank you for helping me win tonight, all of you."

"Of course Punk, we're more than your disciples, we're like your family, storyline or not." Serena answered sweetly, running her hand through his hair affectionately.

"We will do anything for you, for the Straightedge cause," Luke said in agreement and the hooded superstar nodded.

"Thank you," Punk said with a respectful smile, "Be sure to give Rey a warm welcome once you see him too." He chuckled softly.

"We will." Serena grinned.

Punk smiled. "Now how about we head back to the locker room and enjoy the rest of the show?" He asked, ready to relax for the rest of the show.

"Sure." Serena purred, clinging to Punk's arm happily.

That Friday CM Punk, the members of his society, and Rey Mysterio were all in the ring in front of a sad and angry crowd. The segment was titled "Rey Mysterio joins the Straight Edge Society" and CM Punk was grinning from ear to ear.

Rey took in a deep breath. He had been dreading this night the entire week. "This is hard to watch Matt, especially for Rey's family." Todd Grisham observed.

"Look at the crestfallen faces of Rey's wife and children, as well as the grinning faces of the the Straight Edge Society," Matt noted, his voice feuding in volume with the jeering crowd.

"And of course Punk couldn't win on his own, this is disgusting.." Todd mused. He couldn't believe this was happening to the beloved luchador's family.

"Today, is a proud day for the Straight Edge Society. We have a powerful, important, new, follower in Rey Mysterio," Punk announced with a smile.

"As we've told you people before, CM Punk is an angel, he is perfect in every way." Serena sneered, cuddling up to her savior.

"And you'd think these people would support Rey doing this, making a positive change in his life, in the life of his family, by joining the Straight Edge Society," Punk said, his voice full of controlled arrogance and pride.

"It's such a shame, but their minds are too distorted by all the disgusting drugs coursing in their systems." Serena sneered.

"Which is why they can't comprehend the change Rey Mysterio is going to go through," CM Punk looked right at Rey Mysterio, "Rey, you are better than these drug addicted morons who are so fickle to boo us simply because we are going to help you achieve purity by joining the Straight Edge Society."

Rey responded with a silent nod, clearly reluctant.

"It's people like you who made me become Straight Edge in the first place. You will support, defend, and stand by people, as long as they do what you want them to do and once they do anything that you don't like and then you shun them, you turn from them," Punk's voice was cold and sharp as he addressed the WWE audience, "You should be cheering us right now or at the very least cheering Rey like you people have done for years, simply because he will be purifying his mind, his body, his spirit, by becoming Straight Edge."

"Punk will give you a happier life Rey." Serena purred.

Rey held his head down in embarassment, showing how frustrated and reluctant he was to even go through with this. "This is the most important, the most powerful, Straight Edge conversion ceremony yet, and because of this, out of respect for you Rey as both a wrestler and as a man you will not only be shaving your head but you will be wearing this..." Punk motioned for Luke to bring a bag to his savior. He opened it up, revealing a black luchador mask with the Straight Edge Society logo on the sides of it

Rey's 9-year-old daughter Aaliyah had tears streaming down her face.

Punk saw Aaliyah crying and decided to try and calm her down in his own special way, "Aaliyah, don't cry Aaliyah," Punk said, kneeling in front of the little girl, "Your father will still be competing on any given night, no harm will come to him because he will be stronger than ever because every match he competes in, every superstar he defeats, every championship he wins, every accomplishment your father gains...will be under the Straight Edge Society."

The little girl looked at him confused. Punk was supposed to be the bad guy she thought. Why was he being so nice to her?

"That is why you should be proud of your father because at the end of this he will be better than he has ever been in his entire life and certainly better than all of these filthy, impure, spineless, morons who boo me simply for trying to help your father," Punk said, his voice calm and cool as he looked into the eyes of the little girl.

"You...wanna help daddy?" She asked innocently.

"Of course I do," Punk smiled at her, "That is why I'm doing all of this, to help your daddy out and even though he didn't know it at first this very night has been proof all along that these people have been holding your father back, making him half the man he can be...that is until I came along."

"They have?" She asked naively.

"Yes Aaliyah, they have," Punk answered sweetly.

Rey looked over to his daughter. "Punk, this isn't the time man."

"What do you mean daddy?" Aaliyah asked innocently.

Rey didn't know how to follow up on that statement. His daughter, his little girl honestly believing that CM Punk was helping him when he knew for a fact that was a lie. All he could do was give a basic, simple, response in defense, "He's wrong."

"He is daddy?" She asked, wearing a cute but confused expression.

"Yes," Rey said but Punk eagerly disagreed. "Rey, you are one of the nicest, most respectable men I have ever met but I know you don't mean that. I know you're reluctant to be here right now and it's okay, it's normal, the conversion is a breakthrough experience not for the weak of heart and I would never lie about helping you."

Aaliyah looked on, not sure which side to believe. Punk seemed like such a nice man, wanting to help her daddy.

"Enough with the lies Punk!" Rey yelled, his quiet frustration turning to anger.

"Daddy, this nice man only wants to help you." Aaliyah protested, clearly charmed by the Second City Saint, and she was too innocent to know any better.

Rey glared at CM Punk, this ceremony, this night, was never supposed to happen like this, "The only reason I am here right now is because you beat me at Over The Limit and since I am a man of my word I will join the Straight Edge Society but you're not doing it to help me, you're doing it to help yourself and your own twisted cause!" The luchador yelled.

Punk smiled calmly, Rey's words having no effect on him. He knew what he was doing was right.

"Rey, Punk is our savior, he'll save the entire WWE." Serena grinned.

Aaliyah looked at the bald woman, curious.

Serena walked closer to Aaliyah, "Your father is a competitor, he is just upset that Punk defeated him at Over The Limit. In his heart he knows that our savior CM Punk is only trying to help him better himself."

"Who are you?" She asked softly.

"My name is Serena," The bald woman smiled pleasantly at the little girl.

Aaliyah innocently reached her hand out to Serena.

Serena kneeled down to the 9-year old's level and smiled, holding her hand.

Aaliyah smiled back at her, her innocence rather infectious.

Serena smiled at her, "Punk is going to make your daddy feel like a new man."

"How?" She asked cutely.

"By having him go through this ceremony and giving his life to the Straight Edge Society," Serena smiled.

"What exactly will this do?" She asked.

"He will be protected by people who care for him, people who will make sure he's away from drugs and alcohol, and make sure his life will be better than before." Serena explained.

"Wasn't it okay already?" She cooed.

"No," Serena said, shaking her head, "Your father's mind was always at risk from drugs, from alcohol, and from simply following the will of these sheep in the audience and watching at home. He needs people who will protect him from things like that, he needs the Straight Edge Society."

"He does?" Aaliyah asked, looking to Punk and Serena.

"Yes, he does Aaliyah," Punk said as Serena nodded as well.

"What about me?" She asked innocently without realizing the implications of such a question could have.

Punk pondered, "Do you want to join the Straight Edge Society too Aaliyah?"

She smiled innocently. "Sure, if Daddy's there, why not?"

"You have a very good point Aaliyah," Punk smiled back, "I think there is enough room for you in the Straight Edge Society."

"Are we going to shave her Punk?" Serena whispered.

Punk shook his head no. Aaliyah was too innocent to undergo a shaving.

"Leave...my children...out of this," Angie seethed, Rey's wife finally spoke up.

Aaliyah looked at her mother, puzzled.

"Its bad enough that you are making my husband go through with this but I will not let you make my daughter join your evil little society," Angie growled.

"Sweet vuluptous Angie relax, your sweet daughter won't be harmed." Punk assured sweetly.

"No I'm done trying to relax," Angie said coldly, "Don't you dare bring my daughter into this."

Aaliyah was once again conflicted. She loved and respected her mother but Punk and Serena seemed to be trustworthy people and the innocent and confused look on her face proved it, she didn't know who to believe.

Punk knelt to Aaliyah's level. "Sweetie, don't you want to be with your daddy more often?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," Aaliyah said, her voice was still shy as could be.

"Then why not come with us? It'll be fun." Punk cooed.

Aaliyah was still charmed by CM Punk but a surprising voice spoke up against him, Aaliyah's 13 year old brother Dominik, "Don't do it Aaliyah."

She turned around. "What's wrong?"

"You see our dad? He doesn't even want to do this so I don't think we should either." Dominik looked at his father, smiling slightly at his son for standing up against Punk like this,

"But this man wants to help daddy." Aaliyah insisted.

"Sure, that's why he beat dad up weeks ago," Dominik replied, "Do you really think he's going to help him?"

Aaliyah nodded, clearly having faith in CM Punk.

Dominik was shocked at how his younger sister was acting. It was as if she was brainwashed, "Ali...You can't be serious."

"I am Dom. I think this man can really help daddy." Aaliyah insisted.

Dominik stood there in surprise. Angie shook her head, "Dominik, Aaliyah, we're leaving."

Aaliyah innocently shook her head before she suddenly jumped out of her seat and jumped the guardrail and rushed to Punk and Serena in the ring..

The crowd was in shock and surprise at what they just saw. Aaliyah scrambled past the event staff and into the ring to join Punk and Serena, immediately earning boos from the sold out crowd and a very angry reaction from Angie, "Aaliyah! Get back here right now!"

Aaliyah shook her head, instead cuddling into the arms of Punk. Rey looked on, visibly angry. He wanted to vent his anger out at Punk, but he didn't want to upset his little girl as she'd clearly been charmed by the Straight-Edge Superstar.

Punk was grinning ear to ear, "This shows just how inclusive the Straight Edge Society is. It doesn't even matter what age you are as long as you are willing to change your life for the better...especially if it means being close to those you care about," Punk kneeled down beside Aaliyah and looked at her father, the WWE icon Rey Mysterio, with a proud smile on his face.

Aaliyah smiled innocently at Punk, clearly agreeing with Punk in her own innocent ways believeing that he could help her daddy. Serena meanwhile ran her hand through the little girl's hair, innocently kissing her on her cheek, clearly wanting to antagonize Angie and draw even deeper of a reaction for her savior.

Fans young and old jeered Serena and Angie was furious, inching over the guardrail herself. While it was easy for Aaliyah to scurry past the event staff given her size Angie wasn't going to have the same success as a security guard moved in position to keep her from climbing over the security rail as well.

Aaliyah looked up at Serena as she innocently blushed.

"Then without further ado, lets get this ceremony underway," Punk smiled. The time for talk was over, the conversion ceremony was ready to commence.

"Ceremony?" Aaliyah asked innocently, curious as to what Punk meant.

"Yes Aaliyah. There is a ceremony that takes place. It's harmless and it doesn't take long at all either. All you and your father have to do is say the Straight Edge pledge but your father will get his head shaved bald and wear this..." He said, as he held the Straight Edge Society mask in front of the little girl, "And everything will be alright." Punk explained kindly.

"Why does daddy need a haircut?" She asked.

"Because Rey is going under a big transformation in his life that he is certainly ready for. He will have to start anew and the best way to do that is change your appearance and in the way of the Society we do that by removing your hair."

"Oh I see." She answered sweetly.

Punk smiled wickedly, walking behind Rey, "Please, sit down Rey."

Rey reluctantly sat down as Aaliyah stood by Serena to watch.

Punk grinned, unstrapping Rey's mask to reveal Rey's face to the WWE Universe.

The crowd exploded into boos, knowing how sacred a luchador's mask was to them.

Rey closed his eyes. He was a man of his word and he was going to go through with this experience...no matter how bad it was. He had a short, low, hairstyle but it was more than enough for Punk to cut and he did just that, grabbing the clippers and smoothly cutting Rey's hair .

Aaliyah watched, eyes fixed on Punk.

Serena kneeled to Aaliyah's level, "Don't worry Aaliyah, everything will be fine," She said calmly.

"It will?" She asked cutely.

"Yes it will," Serena smiled at the cute nine year old.

Aaliyah smiled back.

Serena kissed Aaliyah on the forehead sweetly, just to toy with this sold out crowd.

Aaliyah blushed, but unintentionally sent the crowd into a frenzy as she innocently kissed Serena on the lips.

Serena's eyes widened a little in surprise and the crowd entered a frenzy of jeers. The bald woman didn't expect Aaliyah to do that.

"What's wrong...Mommy?" She asked innocently.

Serena's lips curled into a smile, "Nothing, nothing at all." Angie was still behind the guardrail but her face had a look of pure disbelief. Did her nine year old daughter call that bald harpy..._mommy_?

Aaliyah smiled cutely, leaning her face into Serena, innocently wanting a kiss.

Serena smiled, giving Aaliyah a sweet, innocent, kiss. Like the one a mother would give to her daughter.

Aaliyah blushed, giggling.

Serena grinned evilly, "You know. Since you will be living the Straight Edge lifestyle and become closer to me, how would you like to be my daughter?"

"You want me to live with you as your daughter?" She asked softly.

"That's right," Serena nodded, holding her diabolical smile.

She looked at Punk for a moment, then back to Serena before she smiled sweetly. "...Yes I do." She giggled innocently, wanting to live with Serena.

Angie tried jumping the barricade but she couldn't break past the security guard. She wanted to storm the ring, kick Serena's ass, take her daughter and her husband, and leave the ring all in that order she was so enraged. Serena loved the hateful, angry reaction of the fans as she grabbed a microphone and stood up ready to speak.

"I am the happiest woman in the world right now," Serena grinned. We are liberating Rey Mysterio to the ways of the Straight Edge Society, we have the youngest, and one of the brightest followers in the society in Aaliyah who is also...my daughter," She beamed, "This is what the Straight Edge Society is all about, making positive, impactful, changes to help people and for those of you that hate us are simply jealous that our minds and bodies are above the norm. We don't drink, we don't smoke, we don't do any drugs, and we are better than all of you!"

Aaliyah hugged Serena closely as the crowd's anger spiked in intensity, making her clutch the bald woman a little tighter.

Serena hugged her back lovingly as Punk finished Rey's haircut, totally ignoring the tears of sadness coming from the luchador's eyes.

"And now...for what we have all been waiting for... " Punk put on Rey's new SES mask and strapped it up just right. It was official, Rey was now a part of the Straight Edge Society.

The crowd roared in boos, they couldn't believe their luchador hero was in this situation.

Aaliyah smiled sweetly towards Punk, not seeing him as a bad guy, but simply someone trying to help her daddy.

"This is a glorious day for the Straight Edge Society and an even better one for the WWE," Punk looked at Aaliyah with a smile, "Aaliyah, I promise you that you and your father will be loved, protected, and cared for better than...Angie could ever do."

"How?" She asked.

"We are not just another group and far from a simple cult, we are a movement, we are a family, and we will attack anybody who comes to harm us.

Aaliyah smiled, going on her knees.

Punk smiled approvingly before turning to Rey, wondering if he was going to show the same sign of devotion.

Rey reluctantly copied his daughter.

"I pledge allegiance to the Straight Edge Society! One Nation under Punk! Indivisible! With integrity and sobriety for all!" Punk recited, Serena and Luke did the same.

"I pledge allegiance to the Straight Edge Society! One Nation under Punk! Indivisible! With integrity and sobriety for all!" Rey recited reluctantly, whereas Aaliyah seemed rather excited.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Angie shrieked, trying to charge and run over the security guard who was desperately trying to hold her back.

"Aaliyah, please sit down in that chair," Punk said politely, pointing to a black chair in the middle of the ring.

Aaliyah giggled and nodded as she sat down.

"Repeat after me okay?" Punk said.

She nodded sweetly.

"Raise your right hand like this," Punk said, raising his right hand.

She smiled, raising her right hand.

"Now repeat after me. I accept Straight Edge into my life! I accept CM Punk as my savior," Punk said.

"I accept Straight Edge into my life!"

Angie slapped the taste out of the security guard's mouth and ran into the ring before quickly being restrained by Luke and the masked SES member.

"I accept CM Punk as my savior!" Aaliyah smiled.

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!**" Angie screamed, tears pouring down her face as she saw her little girl commit to the SES.

Serena grinned devilishly as she took a mic. "Angie, you seem upset. **MY** daughter just made the best decision of her life."

"**SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!**" Angie screamed, her eyes red with tears of sadness and frustration as she cursed in anger.

Aaliyah cuddled into Serena's arms, frightened.

Serena held Aaliyah close. Angie's fury wavered to outright sadness. Aaliyah saw her as some kind of monster, "Ali..."

Aaliyah whimpered in Serena's embrace. "Mommy...make the mean lady go away.."

"Don't worry Ali, I'll take care of this," Serena said calmly. Luke and the masked member were holding Angie back as tears continued to fall from her face, "Aaliyah!"

"Go away, your not my mommy!" She growled.

"Aaliyah Rubio come with me now!" Angie yelled, ordering Aaliyah to come to her so they could leave the ring.

"No, I'm not going with you, my mommy is Serena, she's straightedge!"

Punk stepped closer to Aaliyah, "Don't worry, this unclean lady won't get anywhere near you Ali."

She giggled. "Thanks Punk."

"Please...listen to your real mother Aaliyah," Angie wept.

She shook her head, kissing Punk on the cheek.

"I think it's time that we end this little ceremony, don't you agree Aaliyah?" Punk smiled.

"Yes my Savior, how bout you daddy?" She asked Rey.

Rey held his head down in shame, obviously distraught from everything thats happened, "Yes."

"Go ahead, my savior." Ali cooed.

"Then Gallows...you know what to do," Punk said with a little smirk on his face.

Luke nodded and lifted up Angie up before hitting the 12-Step.

Angie collapsed in a lifeless heap, out on impact from the 12 Step.

Aaliyah symbolically raised Punk's hand with a smile.

The fans were furious as "This Fire Burns" played. Some even threw trash into the ring in sheer anger

Serena smiled sweetly at Aaliyah before picking her up into her arms, cuddling her just like a mother would.

Punk grinned, leading his team out of the ring as the fans filled it with trash.

Ali smiled innocently up at Punk and Serena.

CM Punk and Serena smiled down at her as Luke walked by Rey's side. The Straight Edge Society had two new members as Rey had tears falling down his face. This was the beginning of the Straight Edge Family.

To be continued...


	2. Bond Of A Mother

_Last Time_

_"Aaliyah Rubio come with me now!" Angie yelled, ordering Aaliyah to come to her so they could leave the ring._

_"No, I'm not going with you, my mommy is Serena, she's straightedge!"_

_Punk stepped closer to Aaliyah, "Don't worry, this unclean lady won't get anywhere near you Ali."_

_She giggled. "Thanks Punk."_

_"Please...listen to your real mother Aaliyah," Angie wept._

_She shook her head, kissing Punk on the cheek._

_"I think it's time that we end this little ceremony, don't you agree Aaliyah?" Punk smiled._

_"Yes my Savior, how bout you daddy?" She asked Rey._

_Rey held his head down in shame, obviously distraught from everything thats happened, "Yes."_

_"Go ahead, my savior." Ali cooed._

_"Then Gallows...you know what to do," Punk said with a little smirk on his face._

_Luke nodded and lifted up Angie up before hitting the 12-Step._

_Angie collapsed in a lifeless heap, out on impact from the 12 Step._

_Aaliyah symbolically raised Punk's hand with a smile._

_The fans were furious as "This Fire Burns" played. Some even threw trash into the ring in sheer anger_

_Serena smiled sweetly at Aaliyah before picking her up into her arms, cuddling her just like a mother would._

_Punk grinned, leading his team out of the ring as the fans filled it with trash._

_Ali smiled innocently up at Punk and Serena._

_CM Punk and Serena smiled down at her as Luke walked by Rey's side. The Straight Edge Society had two new members as Rey had tears falling down his face. This was the beginning of the Straight Edge Family._

_End Flashback_

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Ali asked softly.

"This...this wasn't supposed to be this way Ali." Rey said. He was so distraught. He was forced to change his life under the worst of circumstances. His wife knocked out cold with a 12 step, his daughter and him becoming members of the Straight Edge Society, the entire Rubio family split like this.

Ali looked confused. Serena and Punk were so happy, but why wasn't her daddy?

Rey's crestfallen mood carried on backstage as everyone was happy but him over what just happened in the ring. He was'nt in the mood to answer any questions or say anything to anyone. He just wanted to go to sleep and end this horrible night.

"Well. That was a good show," Luke smiled, the muscle of the Straight Edge Society said as they walked to through the backstage hallways with his teammates. "Don't you think Rey?" He asked the luchador.

"I suppose." He muttered.

CM Punk looked at Rey with a calm expression on his face, "Rey. I understand how you feel but know this. Everything that happened in that ring was for your own good. We did it for you and your family, to make you a better wrestler and to make you a better father. It was for your own good."

"Punk, why'd you drag my little chica into this?" Rey asked, trying to sound angry but his heart wouldn't let him.

"At first it was to simply guarantee your entrance into the Society and to shock the fans but now we see something better for Aaliyah." Punk said. "We know she wants to be here, we know she loves us as much as she loves you. Also she will show how the Society doesn't exclude followers because of age as long as they're willing follow the ways of Straight Edge."

Ali smiled innocently at Punk.

"Besides it's not like we're going to hurt her or anything. We're going to make sure she stays away from drugs, alcohol, and any other vices that will stop her from achieving her goals and dreams in life." Punk smiled back at Ali before looking at her father as he continued. "Surely you, her father can understand that right?" He asked calmly.

Rey sighed. "Yes..." He answered solemnly.

"Now I admit joining this Society has a price, a price that your wife and son had to pay but they tried to stop us from doing that," Punk reminded him as he continued, "And the best part about it is, you won't be the only one in this company who will be a part of our Society." Punk said with a smile, letting Rey know that other wrestlers will join the Straight Edge Society.

"Fine Punk, just take care of Ali all right? I'm going back to the hotel." The masked luchador replied.

"Alright, I will see you later Rey." Punk nodded.

Rey departed the scene leaving Aaliyah with Punk and Serena.

Serena smiled, lifting little Aaliyah up and holding her in her arms like she was her own daughter. "We're going to be one, big, happy family." She giggled happily.

Aaliyah smiled innocently, charmed by the devious anti-diva she now thought of as her mother. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too sweetie." Serena smiled, kissing Aaliyah on her forehead.

Aaliyah cuddled closer to her, innocently devoted to her, Punk and the Straight-Edge lifestyle even though she didn't completely understand the meaning of straight-edge being only 9 years old.

"Lets get our things, the show's over and we had a good night. Lets head to the hotel." Punk said, wanting to head to the hotel and relax now.

"Sure, me and Ali will be there soon." Serena smiled at Aaliyah, wanting to dote on her before they left the arena.

Ali smiled back at her, totally charmed.

Serena smiled at her, "So Ali, how does it feel to be the daughter of a WWE diva?"

"It's great mommy." Ali replied cheerfully.

"You are going to love it here in the Straight Edge Society, I just know it. Especially since you get to see the world and entertain millions of people." Serena smiled, wanting to make the SES sound grand as possible to her daughter.

"That sounds fun mommy, but what exactly is straight edge? I don't understand." Ali answered. Being as young as she was, the concept of alcohol and drugs was something entirely foreign to her.

Serena decided to be honest with her daughter and tell her just what straight edge is. "Straight edge is purity. It's staying away from drugs, staying away from alcohol, staying away from any thing that can harm you from the inside out." Serena answered, seeing Ali nod but she could tell she didn't totally understand.

Seeing that Ali didn't quite understand, Serena decided to explain just a little more, just in case Aaliyah didn't exactly understand what she said, "Alcohol is things like beer, wine, and other drinks that can ruin your judgment and change your behavior for the worst and harmful drugs that'll mess with your mind and your body, things that a doctor would never give you are the things that are against the values of Straight Edge. Neither I, Punk, or Luke drink alcohol or take harmful drugs."

"So drugs and alcohol are yucky stuff right?" She asked, her mind intrepreting it like a child's would something harmful.

"Thats right," Serena nodded and smiled approvingly. "Stay away from drugs and alcohol, those things are not good for you okay Ali?" She asked sweetly.

"Okay mommy. I understand." Ali answered in a sweet, innocent voice.

"Thats my Ali." Serena said with warmth in her voice, kissing Ali on her nose.

Ali giggled, kissing her back, admiring her SES shirt in childlike wonder.

"You like my shirt huh sweetie?" Serena asked with a little giggle.

"Yeah I do." Ali giggled cutely.

"How about I have one made just for you?" Serena asked her with a smile. "Would you like that sweetie?" She added, beaming.

"Yes!" She squealed.

"Well okay then, mommy will get you an SES shirt," Serena smiled at her, making a mental note to get her daughter her very own Straight Edge Society shirt.

She giggled happily.

"Lets go sweetie, the others are waiting for us." Serena smiled, walking down the hall with her daughter in her arms.

"Okay mommy." Ali beamed happily.

Serena walked down the hallways with her daughter in her arms, ready to meet with the rest of the SES members now.

Punk and Luke were there waiting for them.

"We're here." Serena smiled, greeting Punk and Luke as they entered the locker room.

"Hey Serena." Punk smiled warmly.

"We've been waiting for you, our bus is right outside in the parking lot." Luke said, grabbing his ring gear.

"How's Ali?" Punk asked with a smile.

"She is so sweet." Serena smiled giggling, "She even wants her own Straight Edge Society shirt too." She smiled brightly.

"Aww...is that true sweetie?" Punk cooed.

"Yes." Aaliyah smiled and nodded.

"Why's that sweetheart?" Punk asked innocently.

"Because I want to be a real member of the Straight Edge Society, just like you and mommy." Ali explained, smiling cutely.

Punk smiled, gently stroking her hair. "Atta girl."

Aaliyah giggled, feeling Punks' hand through her curly brown hair.

"Ya like that kiddo?" Punk asked lovingly.

"I sure do Uncle Punky." Aailyah replied with a smile.

"Uncle Punky huh?" Punk asked with a grin.

"Uh-huh." Aaliyah nodded and smiled.

Punk looked to Serena for an explanation.

"I guess she loves you like family Punky." Serena smiled, giving a little shrug after her explanation.

"Aww..Ali, is that true?" Punk asked, genuinely touched.

"Yes!" Aaliyah chimed

"Awww...your so adorable kiddo." Punk gushed.

"Thanks Uncle Punky." Aaliyah smiled at him.

Punk chuckled, looking to Luke for his thoughts.

"Hey Serena has a point, the little girl loves it here and she loves you man." Luke smiled back

"Thanks big guy." Punk smiled in appreciation.

"You're welcome man." Luke replied, in reverance.

"Come on lets head to the hotel." Punk mused, wanting to relax after a long successful day.

"Let me get my things first." Serena said.

"Alright Rena." Punk smiled.

After putting Aaliyah down, Serena went to get her travel bag with her personal items inside before returning to the group with her bag in hand. "Alright. I'm ready to go." The Anti-Diva replied happily.

Aaliyah climbed back into Serena's arms, clearly favoring her.

Serena smiled at her daughter, now walking out of the locker room with Aaliyah in one arm and her travel bag in her free hand.

"She really loves you." Punk teased.

"I know." Serena giggled as she walked with Aaliyah.

Aaliyah cuddled into Serena's arms, purring contently.

"Awwww." Serena cooed happily, feeling Aaliyah nestle in her embrace, kissing Aaliyah softly on her forehead as they made it out to the parking lot.

She giggled softly.

Tonight was a fruitful success for the Straight Edge Society. Rey and Aaliyah were the newest memebers of the team and despite Rey's reluctance Aaliyah was happy with the team. They were heading out of the arena to their travel bus so they could go to the next show, a stronger, more powerful, and more influential Society than before and little Aaliyah Rubio couldn't be happier as she cuddled with Serena happily, ready for her new life...

To be continued...


End file.
